The Marauders Diary
by Hermione-Hermyown
Summary: Takes place in the Marauder years in their sixth year. Lily has recently been dumped again by a muggle boyfriend, and when she makes an unexpected friend who understands her could it possibly turn into something more?  SnapeLily, please read & review.
1. The Compartment Companions

**Chapter 1**

**The Compartment Companion**

**Okay, this is a story set back in the Maurader's time period, and is set more about Lily… There will be Severus/Lily in the story, because ever since I've been thinking about it, Lily was the one who stood up for Severus every time, and I can't help feeling that maybe there was more there that we don't know about… But anyways, there will not be any spoilers of the books, so therefore you can just read and enjoy. I hope you like the first chapter; reviews are very much appreciated, seeing, as they are what keeps me going. **

Lily Evans walked through the barrior onto Platform nine and three quarters, her long bangs held back by a large clip. Her soft auburn red curls fells lightly down her back, as her mother, father, and much to her distaste, sister joined her. She turned to them, smiling happily, she was starting her sixth year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry, having just achieved O's on all of her O.W.L.'s that year. She was prefect, top in her class and now she couldn't believe that she only had two school years left. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she realized this, but holding them back she hugged her mother gently.

"You will be careful this year wont you Lily?" Her mother asked, holding her tightly in their embrace.

Lily smiled into her mothers shoulder, "of course mum, I'll be perfectly fine, and I'll promise to write, and if possible come home for Christmas… But I may want to stay… Hogwarts is slowly turning into a second home for me."

They let go of each other, as she turned to her father whom also hugged her gently. He stroked her hair, then let go of her and held out at arms length. He sighed starring deeply into her bright green eyes, "all in all, a fine young lady… More like a fine young witch that's surprising me every day."

"I love you, dad," Lily smiled, moving away from her father and turning to her sister. They had again had another fight the other day about her leaving again. They weren't exactly close, but they did love each other… Or so she thought, deep down inside. "Petunia," she asked uncertainly, staring at her sister whom seemed to be fighting back tears.

"Yes, got on with it," snapped her seventeen year old sister, trying not to cry very much that she was going again. She would deny it until the day she died, she did not love her witch sister, she would never love her. But she was still family, still her little sister who was growing up so fast… She quickly shook off the thoughts, and glared at her.

Lily cast her eyes downward and spoke to the floor rather then to Petunia's face, "right, well, I'll see you at Christmas then? I'd better get a seat, the train's going to take off any second, I'm rather surprised I haven't run into any of my friends yet… Oh well, love you mum, dad," Lily said at last, hugging both of her parents. She then walked over to an open door, and pushed her trunk onto the train and jumped in just as the train whistled loudly over the waving parents. Lily waved at the window ecstatically, then slowly moved away, dragging her trunk behind her.

It felt good to be going back after such a long summer, a summer that seemed to never end. Once again the guy she had been dating, a muggle that had taken interest in her, had dumped her for her sister. Not that she wasn't used to this it had happened twice before now, but she couldn't help but feel a bit down that the man she had come to love did not love her in return.

Oh well, there would be other guys in her life, she thought perking up a bit. Long distant relationships just never worked, all the muggles did see Petunia more then her seeing as her story was that she went to a private school so no one found out she was a witch. Right now she had other pressing matters she was very confused at why she had not run into James or Sirius yet… As a matter of fact, she hadn't even run into any of her usual friends that she hung out with. She looked into the compartments, finding them packed, until she came upon one where a boy, with shoulder length greasy black hair sat with his nose in a book. She paused unsure if she should continue searching for her friends, but then again, if she did that she could possibly run into James. She quickly made up her mind and opened the compartment door, and walked in.

The boy looked up from his book at the sound of the door and starred intently at Lily for a second as she stood there struggling with her trunk. He didn't really want to glare at her because that could land him in detention before even getting to Hogwarts, so he just watched her stand there. Lily smiled and pushed a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear, "hello Severus, do you mind if I sit here with you? I can't find any of my friends, and you look pretty lonely in here."

"Go ahead, I can't stop you, can I," Severus shrugged, getting up to help her with her luggage. They pushed it up above the seat across from Snapes, and then both of them sat down exhausted.

"How in the world," Lily gasped panting, "do you get your trunk up there on your own?"

"I've learned to pack light," he answered, grabbing his book again and bringing it up in front of his face to show that he considered this conversation to be at a close.

For several long minutes both Severus and Lily sat in utter silence, neither one daring to break it by saying anything. Lily starred intently out the window wondering where her friends were, wondering if they were somewhere up the train waiting for her to find them. She had so much to tell them about her summer, and she was sure her friends would have enough to tell her as well… They always knew how to make good stories about their trips, but she still didn't want to just leave, something held her rooted comfortably in her seat, right across from Severus Snape. She watched as he glanced over his book at her then brought it back up to his eye level as quickly as he had looked over at her.

Unable to stand the death like silence any longer, Lily spoke up nervously, "so, how was your summer?"

Snape put down his book now placing his book mark in place, "oh nothing special, just an ordinary summer… Except my mum died this year, not too long after I got home."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Lily said, her eyes growing wide, "that's horrible, how did it happen? You don't have to tell me if you don't feel up to it."

"She was ill, just very ill and never gained her strength enough to keep her going," Severus lied, not daring to look Lily in the eyes in case she might see his mother beaten in front of him by his drunk father.

"That must have been horrible, for you and your father, I'm really sorry," Lily said gently, her eyes sparkled with tears.

"It's not a big deal, I mean I couldn't have stopped it, but then again, you can't stop death when it comes… Anyways, what about your summer, was yours any better?" Severus asked, surprised that he was talking sweetly to a Gryffindor when he was a Slytherin.

Lily smiled, but it faded silently to nothing, "I got dumped again by a guy I really liked… He went straight for my sister, and she complains about me… I should complain about her, but I just can't bring myself to do it… I love her so much. But then we went to France for a small trip, and it was great… Oh, I got you something!"

"Ex-excuse me," asked a stunned Severus, as he watched her stand on her seat digging for whatever his gift could be.

"Oh come on now, I know you're in here somewhere, but it's just not… Oh wait a minute, it was too big to try and hide it in there…Not to worry, it's in my purse, I have that with me now," Lily dug out a small wrapped up box and handed it happily over to Severus.

For several long seconds he starred from Lily, to the box, and then back at her. He then slowly opened it to find a small key chain with an owl on it; as he lifted it, its eyes glowed bright green for a second then it went out. Severus looked at Lily confused and she smiled brightly, "it's a date remember, and it only works for you. It remembers you because it's the first thing it saw, and so therefore you can tell it dates, and it'll tell it back when you ask for them. Do you like it?"

Severus smiled for the first time since his mother had died, "yeah, I love it, Lily… Thanks, but why would you give me anything? I'm not exactly at the top of your list of friends, considering I always call you a Mudblood."

"Oh, well, I thought of you when I saw it," Lily shrugged it off as if she didn't care, "it's nothing really, just thought you'd like it."

"Well thanks anyways," Severus answered then quickly covered up by saying, "I'm not saying I don't think you aren't a filthy Mudblood."

"Not asking you to, am I, so go ahead and think all you want."

They fell into silence again, neither looking at each other, both determined to ignore that the other one was there. Lily angrily starred out of the window; she did not exactly like being called a Mudblood especially by someone she did think of as a friend. How could Severus think he wasn't her friend when she always stood up for him whenever he was in trouble! She had even told James off for tormenting him after their O.W.L.'s last year, and he still didn't get the message. She pushed her hair back behind her ear, and continued to stare out of the window, watching the hills passing by the window. She quickly got up, and dug through her trunk and pulled out her robes and said to the room with out looking at Severus, "I'm going to the bathroom to change." She then opened the compartment door, and walked briskly up to the train's bathrooms.

Once inside the girl's bathroom, she locked it, and started pulling on her robes. As soon as she was finished she took the clip out of her hair and let it fall around her face. She smiled at the look she had given herself, and then opened the door. Lily gasped as she came face to face with James, the one boy she had been intending to avoid the whole trip. James starred at her lost for words, as Lily watched his every movement her hand fingering her wand in her pocket in case she needed to curse him out of her way.

"You look nice Evans," James smiled weakly making Lily roll her eyes.

"Just get out of my way Potter, I would like to get back to the compartment I'm sitting in," Lily said angrily.

"Where are you sitting," James inquired curiously, "obviously not with your friends, they're sitting in the compartment next to mine…"

"That's none of your business," Lily snapped, "I can sit where I want to."

"No need to get snappy Evans, I only asked where you were sitting," James said, smiling happily.

Lily glared at him furiously, "you're just enjoying yourself aren't you? Tormenting me with your snide remarks, I should honestly give you deten---"

"Ah, but you haven't given me detention at all even though you could," James said, grinning at her.

"Just get out of my way," Lily answered pushing her way around James.

"Ah, Evans, don't act like that," James called after her, "I wasn't serious, I was only joking."

"If you want to talk about being serious why don't you go talk to your friend Sirius Black, he'll teach you all you want to know about being the opposite."

"Hey, what did Sirius do to get pulled into this?" James asked confused.

"Why don't you find your fan girls James, I'm sure they'll want your autograph," Lily called over her shoulder as she entered the compartment. She locked the door and pulled down the blinds angrily, causing Snape to look up at her from his book which he had started reading again.

"What's wrong with you?" Severus asked watching her sit down angrily folding her arms.

"Oh, I just can't stand James Potter, he's so annoying!" Lily fumed, her hair falling into her face.

"Please, feel free to join the 'I Hate James Potter' fan club," Severus replied smiling again at Lily who laughed at the comment.

Lily smiled warmly back at Snape, "consider me signed up, who else is in this so called club?"

"Including me and you, that would make two."

Lily laughed again her soft curls framing her face gently, "I must admit I sort of like this club; it allows me to laugh when James gets me worked up."

"Oh believe me it's been around since first year… I'm surprised you hadn't joined until now," he smirked at her as he set down his book.

Both Severus and Lily laughed at this comment, unable to control themselves. Lily moved and sat down next to Snape, her hand found his while his hand gave hers a gentle squeeze. Noticing this, they both released each others hand, and starred at each other for a second. Severus turned a deep shade of red, and quickly found his book again, while Lily touched her hand where his had been. She glanced at him, but he was still hidden behind his upside down book obviously determined not to look at her again after that situation. Lily looked at the window and was startled to see that darkness was beginning to settle over the country side outside, knowing their ride was coming to an end.

"Severus, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you… I shouldn't have grabbed your hand, I'm really sorry," Lily said quietly.

"No, it's my fault let's just not repeat what happened to anyone else. It meant absolutely nothing to the both of us, that's the story."

"Got it, it meant nothing… Just an akward moment between two companions who happened to be sitting in the same compartment. We absolutely hate each other, right?" Lily asked still touching her hand shocked.

"Right, you're absolutely right, let's just go back to hating each other," Severus replied smoothly.

The train was slowing down as the darkness became a deep blue, Hogwarts silhouted in the distance. The train came to a lurching hault, and Lily walked out of the compartment before Snape could even talk to her. She joined the other students who were all trying to get out of the train, as she thought of how he had squeezed her hand back in the compartment. As she stepped out onto the station platform and made her way towards the carriages she heard an excited voice call her name behind her. She had barely turned around when a whole ton of dark brown hair obscured her vision. "Emily?" Lily asked her mind racing as her best friend let go of her.

"Lily! It's so good to see you I've been wondering where you've been the whole train ride."

Lily examined her friend closely in the light coming from a carriage. Emily was skinny yet her body was perfectly formed to that of a young woman, her soft brown eyes lit up with excitement to see her. Her wavy brown hair fell to the middle of her back, her bangs pushed to the side, joining the length of her hair. Lily smiled, "I've been sitting with someone who needed me, no biggie… I couldn't find you anywhere, so I sat in the first available compartment there was. How are you?"

"I'm fine, let's just get a carriage before they're all taken… I am really glad to see you," Emily added, as she opened an available carriage and jumped in. Lily followed, as some of her other friends caught up to them, sitting down across from them. Lily felt a rush of joy, as the carriage began to move up the drive towards her home.

**Okay, sort of short, but it's the first chapter, and I wrote most of it when I was really tired… I have jetlag right now, because we just came home from vacation, and we were traveling for longer then what was expected with out much sleep… So I'm really tired, but anyways, please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue… I have a plot and I actually know where this is going, so it should be exciting. I promise I'm going to make the next chapter much longer. **

**Hermione-Hermyown **


	2. The New Headmaster

**Chapter 2**

**The New Headmaster**

**Okay, so I am getting the message from the three reviews I've so far gotten that I should continue. Just so you all know, with reviews, I'm okay with constructive criticism—this makes me get better with my writing so you may all enjoy the stories I put up. So if you see anything to your dislike between spelling grammar errors, or anything that just doesn't sound right, please inform me. Also, I may add a few things from book 7, and hopefully everyone finished it… Now to answer the reviews…**

**Luna: Thanks for being the first one to put up a review! To answer the first question: Yes he still considers her a Mudblood, because of his so called friends that he's made in his house (which we know from the 7****th**** book). But that doesn't mean he doesn't like her, and still thinks she's the most wonderful person in the world… Plus, she grabbed his hand first and he couldn't help reacting. The second question: Yes (again from what we know from book 7) they were friends before, but they kind of broke apart the year previously, and therefore constituting that she probably avoided him that summer because she was still angry at him from last year. Hope that clears that up for you so it's not so confusing.**

**Kyoshigurelover: Thank you for the nice review! I didn't even realize I had them in character so therefore I was surprised that I got that. It's good to know that I at least have an idea that I've got them in character form! Thanks again!**

**Flipflopper333: Yes, must admit jet leg sucks, and I hope you can survive yours.**

**And now I'll let you get on to reading! Hope you enjoy!**

James was thinking silently in the carriage he shared with his friend, as it made its way up the bumpy road towards the castle that he had gotten used to seeing every year. His thoughts were revolving around Lily, thinking of their previous encounter on the train. He could feel Sirius and Remus starring at him, and he was tempted to tell them to stop. Whenever they starred at him, James was sure that they could read his thoughts, which was slightly frightening thinking that his thoughts weren't even safe around his best friends.

Sirius coughed loudly making James jump, "I knew it, it's _obvious_ he's thinking about Lily."

James glared at his friend, "and so what if I am?"

Remus sighed, and shook his head sadly, "when are you just going to shape up and gain Lily's trust? It would be so much easier then just sitting around and wishing you could have her when you're perfectly capable of making the transition to have her."

Sirius and Peter starred at him while James asked, "any chance you could translate that into English for us?"

He gave them a look at completely read: You-really-need-to-read-a-dictionary. He took a deep breath and said, "James, you know how to _get_ her… Don't you?"

"To get Lily Evans is my highest ambition Moony, and so far, if you haven't noticed, I'm failing," James replied. "So what makes you think that I know how when I have failed the past, oh lets see, five years?"

Moony sighed again, "I would think it would be right there in front of you Prongs… It's rather simple and understandable really…"

Sirius laughed giving James a reassuring look, "now, we all know how smart James really is."

James kicked Sirius leg, who yelped in pain, his eyes watering. "And now we all know what a big sissy Padfoot is when it comes to pain," James answered sniggering.

"Okay let's stop this childish play time, and get back to what I was saying," Lupin cut in sharply over the conversation his eyes watching the two cautiously, "it's obvious… All you have to do is stop… Don't take this the wrong way James, but stop being an erragent, air headed, jerk, and gain some manners to impress her."

"Excuse me, did I catch that I was an erragent, air headed, jerk some where in that sentence?" James asked with a wild gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, yes you did and I said to not take it the wrong way."

"How am I suppose to not take that the wrong way Moony, and stop laughing Padfoot, it's not funny," James said giving Sirius a sharp look.

"Oh come off it," Sirius answered, his long hair falling into his face, "the day he changes will be when he finally loves Lily more then Quidditch."

Peter rolled his eyes, "yeah, but that's cutting it rather close seeing as he really likes Lily… She's his true love…"

Sirius snorted closing his eyes slowly, "she may be his true love, Wormtail, but honestly flying is his life… So I think I'm going to side with "that's never going to happen" side."

"Hey, I could change if… If I wanted to," James replied hesitantly.

"The key word there mate," Sirius said still laughing, "is if."

"Oh shut up Sirius," James said angrily, "by the way I ran into Lily on the train."

"What did she say?" Sirius asked his eyes lighting up with excitement that something positive had happened to make his friend think about Lily.

James opened his mouth to answer when the carriage came to a lurching halt. James mouthed, 'I'll tell you later' and jumped out of the carriage. He spotted Lily walking up the castle steps with her friends, her hair bouncing as she walked. Sirius was soon by his side, followed by Peter and Remus. James took off after Lily, wanting to ask her again if she wanted to go out with him, when a girl his same age ran up to him.

"Hi James, how was your summer?" She was blushing radiantly her friends could be seen laughing in the distance.

"Yeah, it was fine, and you Katelynn?" James asked as Lily disappeared out of sight to his great dislike.

"Oh mine was fine too… Well see you around James," Katelynn answered, giggling as she ran back to her friends.

James walked with his friends rather forlorn that he had missed his chance to catch up with Lily to talk to her. He felt someone push their way past him, and looked up to see the back of Snapes head talking in a low voice with two of his Slytherin friends. He felt anger rise in his chest as he saw him walk away for some reason. He had always had Lily as a friend until last year when he had called her a Mudblood. Had Lily been sitting with Snape on the train ride there instead of with her friends? It was possible that she had chosen to sit with him he always sat alone unless she joined him. His thoughts raced as he entered the Great Hall and spotted Lily sitting near the back of the table with her friends. James quickly made his way in front of his friends to where they were sitting, and sat across from her.

Lily looked up at James and glared at him, "what do you want, Potter?"

"I want to sit here, what do you plan to do, curse me for doing so?" James asked folding his arms and looking comfortable.

Lily's mouth was slightly open, but she closed it quickly as Sirius, Remus, and Peter joined the group. "Hello Remus, how was your summer?" Lily asked coolly trying to avoid looking at James.

"Um, just fine actually," Lupin answered stunned by the sudden question in his favor.

"That's nice, so, were your O.W.L. marks good," Lily pressed on, still keeping her gaze on Remus whom was gradually turning redder and redder.

"Er, yes… All the studying paid off I suppose," Remus said in a small terrified voice that Lily was completely absorbed into talking with him.

"That's really good for you," Lily said happily. She smiled, but James noticed she was not looking at Remus as she did so but at someone behind Lupin. James desperately tried to see who it was, but couldn't see who it could possibly be there were too many heads of people that she could smile to.

Remus nodded, looking at James in case he was getting mad that Lily was giving him unwanted attention, "yeah, yeah, it is very good."

Sirius suddenly cut through the conversation, "hey Lily, Emily, what's up? You do realize that there are more people here other then Mr. Lupin right?"

"Oh, hello Sirius," Lily said coldly now looking at the wall across the room just above their heads, "I didn't see you, sorry."

"_Sure_ you are," Sirius answered, giving her a small feeble smile which she didn't notice, "and you Emily, you okay?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine, thanks," Emily smiled warmly at Sirius lost in her own thoughts.

Peter decided to try and make conversation, seeing Sirius loosing at trying to keep a nice thread going, "did you here that Dumbledore got put in as new Headmaster, Lily?"

"Yes, actually I did, I think no greater man could have taken Professor Nigellus's place. He was a good Headmaster, a little head strong, but definitely a good one. But it doesn't matter that much, he's dead now, so there's nothing to really do about that… Dumbledore, I'm sure, will be a fine Headmaster." Lily stated with an air of one who had just finished a conversation with a highly annoying news reporter. Peter cringed in his chair, feeling put down that his plan hadn't worked.

Lily, on the other hand, was silently laughing to herself at the stupid attempts to bring together a conversation that Peter and Sirius were trying to create. _You guys are idiots_, she thought happily to herself. She looked up at the teachers table, and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting next to a young looking witch whose black hair was done up firmly in a bun. She spotted out Professor Slughorn and she smiled happily at her potions teacher, Professor Handerly, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, sitting next to him, her long wavy hair falling around her in a bushy mess. So many familiar faces popped out at her as she gazed from one end of the table to the other. Professor Dumbledore stood, his arms spread wide in welcome just like he did on the first day at class, and smiled at the students who hushed their streams of conversations quickly.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, and let us hope it will be a good one," he began, his golden blonde beard shining, but could be seen starting to go white in some places, "it is time to begin the sorting before we have our excellently prepared feast."

The door opened, and in walked the frightened first years, some pressed close together, others starring around, and up at the ceiling. Lily quickly lost interest, and glanced over across the room to the Slytherin table, her eyes searching for the friend she had made when she had been nine years old. They found Severus, his greasy hair hanging around his face watching the first years. Suddenly, as if he knew that Lily was watching him, he looked over at her and their eyes locked on each other for a split second. Lily turned her head quickly to look up at the sorting hat, which had already begun singing, her hair obscuring the shocked expression on her face as she did so. She could still feel his eyes watching her, as she sat there not daring to look back to see if he really was watching her. Her mind was silently racing while the hat rambled on, shouting out house names. Why was she afraid of what she saw, it was just her ex-friend that she had looked at, the boy she had held hands with on the train, the one person she had talked to about her summer, and about her issues with James. But she couldn't deny it she had felt it, that small spark that had leapt between the two of them for that small second was unmistakable.

"Lily, there's food," Emily's voice echoed into her thoughts, and the rush of the real world came back to her. She turned her head to find food sitting on the golden plates, still not daring to look over at Severus. Lily began to serve herself some food, unsure if she had imagined or actually seen the spark that had flown between them.

She ate in absolute silence, ignoring James, who she could sense watching her eat. She moved her hair out of face, and looked down at her food, afraid to look up to see if the room had changed in that one second of her eyes meeting another's. She then strongly shook herself mental, _Lily Evans, you're stronger then this… Nothing changed, it was just a look, and it's over. Buck up, and look at something other then your food_. Lily forced herself to look up, and found nothing had changed, everything was normal, a lot of students laughing, and chattering with smiles on their faces, but nothing out of the ordinary. Severus was eating his food, he too not looking up anymore, was it possible he had sensed it too? _I've got to say I'm sorry, I can't stand us not being friends anymore… Why do I have to be the good girl besides he was the one who called me a Mudblood… And then I have to be the one who wants to make up and be friends, why? _Lily asked herself, watching Severus eating quietly at his table.

"Hey Lily, can I ask you something?"

Her eyes swerved from starring at the other students to land on James, confused by his tone, "what do you want to ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me of course… Come one Lily, I know you want to." James pleaded, looking at her with begging eyes.

Lily looked at him, deciding to play with her food before springing on it. She smiled sweetly and her eyes met his trying to tell his eyes she was about to say yes. James looked at her hopeful, a smile beginning to play at his lips. Suddenly her eyes changed in a flash as she angrily said, "No, I absolutely will _not_ go out with you."

James's smile faded as quickly as it had appeared and he asked in an icy tone, "why not? I don't get what I'm doing wrong to make you not want to go out with me."

"Oh, let's see… For starters, you a jerk, you're a wannabe prep, you act like the world revolves around you, you get into more trouble then Peeves does, and you have a fan club that totally melts in your presence. Get the picture yet James, or must I go on," Lily asked furiously, "oh and you hurt Severus last year, and he didn't even do anything. You did it for sport, and just as bad."

"Hey, he has always been in my way," James shrugged, "I just hadn't done anything super bad until then."

Remus hit his head with a free hand, while Sirius's eyes burned with laughter and remorse for his friend, Peter scooted away from James if that was possible, and pushed himself into Remus. James cowered as Lily's eyes became so cold that ice seemed to shoot out of them right at where he sat. Lily didn't have to say anything her look was enough to turn the whole world into the darkest night just because of those words that had slipped out of James's mouth. She glared angrily at James for a few minutes, then looked down at her food and began eating with the perpose of ignoring him. James starred at his food, but found he wasn't remotely hungry anymore.

"_That_," Remus hissed leaning over Peter, "is what I told you that you had to _not do_ to get her."

Sirius grinned at James, "well it could have been worse, she could have jinxed you."

"I think that look she gave me did," James replied, starring back at Lily, who was throwing him dirty looks between bites, "I'm not sure I am going to be able to dare ask her out again."

Peter piped up softly, "sorry to tell you this James, but I think that was the point. She doesn't really want you to ask her out again."

They ate silently through the rest of their meal, not daring to look at each other, as Lily continued to glare at James every now and then. Finally the dinner disappeared, and the deserts popped up, but they did not bring the joy that James normally felt when they popped up. Lily served herself a small serving of ice cream, and ate it in silence, her bangs falling into her face and James was shocked to find that there were tears in her eyes. Lily remained absolutely silent as the tears fell, slowly running down her cheeks as she sat there, shaking with rage and sadness.

James leaned forwards toward her and whispered, "Lily, are you--"

"Don't talk to me, Potter, just leave me alone," Lily snapped in a shaking voice, "I do not want to talk to you about anything… I can't even trust you… You're almost as bad as the boys in Slytherin, always talking about wanting to be death eaters… You hurt for pleasure, and you knew it was wrong."

"Lily, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," James whispered to her, trying to get her to stop crying.

"But you already did do it, James," Lily said, glaring at him through her tears, "and you should've thought about what the consequences would be when you did."

James pulled away and looked at Remus, who gave him a pitiful you-asked-for-it smile. James sighed, and played with his desert absent mindedly, wishing he didn't have to be so harsh to her. He knew that Severus had, and probably still was her best friend, even though her friends disapproved. Had that really been a good reason to attack Severus just for the fun of it? But he hated Severus it was like trying to enjoy a box of chocolates when you didn't like the taste of them. James sat there fuming, he knew he didn't like Severus Snape, that was just someone he would never like and Lily just couldn't see that. But yet, if he wanted to get together with Lily badly enough he might have to just stop picking him so he could… Okay, first thing to do on his list was to not torture Severus, and stop Sirius from doing so for him.

The desert disappeared, and Dumbledore dismissed them to go to their common rooms to get some sleep. James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius stood up, and began making their way out of the hall following Lily and Emily. Suddenly Lily froze watching Snape and some other Slytherin's walking out of the door. Lily whispered something to Emily, who nodded, and took off through the crowd trying to get to Severus. James starred after her, and then looked at Emily, who shook her head sadly, and started making her own way through the crowd.

Lily pushed her way through the crowd, trying to get to Severus before he disappeared down into the dungeons. She spotted him, and saw him about to follow some other boys to the dungeons where his house was. Lily half screamed at him from the middle of the crowd, "Severus! Severus, wait, please wait! I need to talk to you!"

Snape turned, and the other people around him sniggered at the fact she was stating she needed to talk to him. Severus ignored them and walked towards her and she smiled that he didn't turn away at the sound of her voice. Severus grabbed her hand, and pulled her off, leading her to a door off to the right of the stairs. He opened it for her, and let go of her hand as she walked in, then he followed her hearing her light her wand with the incantation.

Severus turned to find Lily watching him with a gentle look in her green eyes that made Severus shiver slightly. Lily smiled half heartedly then said, "Severus, I don't want to fight anymore… I mean, I know you're sorry… It just took me this long to figure it out… Can we still be friends?"

Snape starred at her with a look that was a mixture of confusion and glee. "Yes, did you honestly think I would say no to that offer? You're my best friend we've always been best friends."

"Oh Severus, thank you… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I wish we had never had that fight it's just a word, a meaningless word. I mean, I know it means dirty blood, but you said you were sorry, and I just didn't want to hear it."

"You shouldn't be sorry, I shouldn't have called my best friend a name like that, I was just so mad that James was hurting me, and I took that frustration out on you… I should be the one begging for your forgiveness," Snape answered, starring at her in the wand light.

"No, no it's fine Severus, really it is," Lily whispered smiling at him, "you know I really did miss you this summer. It was like missing the other half of me for a while, like loosing the side of me that makes me happy."

Snape could feel tears brimming in his eyes at the comment, "I missed you too Lily. More than you can truly know."

Lily smiled at Severus, feeling happiness rush through her, "we should probably go to our common rooms before the care taker finds us… Then we could both have detention, and it would be in the first week of school."

"Right," Severus answered grasping her hand firmly and opening the door.

They walked outside and found it completely deserted, and Lily couldn't help feeling a rush of sudden fear at the silence. She got close to Severus, grasping his hand tightly, her eyes slowly getting adjusted to the gloom. Snape smiled at the touch, and led her to the middle of the stairs he then turned and said, "I'd better wish you good night here."

"Yes," Lily said, regaining some of her cool posture back, "well… Good night Severus."

She suddenly through her arms around him in a hug, and Severus was astonished to find his arms wrap around his. How he had dreamed of hugging her, but then it was over, and she pulled away out of his grip. Snape stood there watching her, as she began to walk up the stairs. She reached the top of the stairs, and turned to her right where the moving staircases were.

"Lily!" Snape called after her, watching her turn her auburn red locks falling in front of her body.

"Yes, Severus," Lily asked, her eyes containing curiosity at the call back.

"I just wanted to say," Severus began, looking straight up into her eyes, "good night."

Lily smiled, her eyes lighting up as she turned and walked out of sight. Severus stood there watching the spot where she stood remembering how she had smiled so sweetly at him. He then turned on the spot, and left, leaving the Hall empty once more.

**Okay, what did you think of that? Okay, note, if you are so far really liking this, I do have other fanfics up that might interest you if you're a fan of Harry Potter. But anyways, let me know what you thought, and I hope you liked it. Lots of good wishes,**

**Hermione-Hermyown**


	3. A Silent Call

**Chapter 3**

**A Silent Call**

**Okay, so here is Chapter 3… Amazing isn't it, it took me a little while? I guess I've improved my writing since I put up my first fanfic, so I'm considering taking some of my older stories down to update them. Anyways, here is chapter 3. To answer all the reviews I got for chapter 2, thank you for giving me strength to continue! You guys all rock, and you're reviews are very motivating and help me to continue writing. Hope you enjoy chapter 3, and I'll try to get chapter 4 up A.S.A.P.!**

The sun rose slowly, sending golden streams of light onto the ground of Hogwarts, reflecting on the lake causing it to shimmer and sparkle in the early morning hours. A sweet crisp wind blew through the trees, causing animals to stir and awaken deep within the forest. The remaining owls were making their way back to the owlery, their small limbs exhausted from their late night adventures. Students dressed in their school robes made their way down the grand staircase to breakfast, the rising sun slowly taking its place in the enchanted ceiling above. Lily Evans sat calmly eating her breakfast with her friend Emily. The two young girls looked lovely in the glow of the sunshine streaming in from the magical ceiling, their hair shining in the bright light.

"Lily, how'd it go with Severus last night?" Emily suddenly asked, locking her brown eyes with Lily's bright green ones.

Lily smiled her eyes lighting up as she did so, "we're friends again… I know the others aren't going to approve, but please tell me that you wont act like the rest of them?"

"I promise, why do you think I'd act like that? You and Severus were always friends," Emily laughed, her voice clear as tinkling bells, "before you guys even came here… Before you even became friends with me and Alice, so why should I stop you from being friends with him?"

"Thanks Emily, I think Alice will understand too, you know," Lily said, hugging Emily quickly, "she's been a good friend as well, so I think she'll understand why I brought it all back together… The friendship I mean."

"Yeah, I bet she will," Emily nodded, her eyes watching the new professor making her way down the table with their class schedules on it. She took hers from the black haired witch and read it quickly, then groaned in misery, "Lily, we've got double Potions this afternoon with Slughorn… This is not a good start for the first of the week."

"Really," Lily asked, looking at her own paper excitedly. Sure enough, there on the date of Monday was double Potions written, and if she knew Severus well enough, he would deffinately be taking potions.

"You look a little too excited about having Potions with several of the Slytherins, should I be worried?" A voice to their left asked in a soft gentle voice.

Lily and Emily turned to find a girl with golden blonde hair watching them with her blue eyes. She had her hair tied back in a basic ponytail at the base of her neck, where it hung down to the middle of her back. The girl smiled happily, then scooted over next to Emily and grinned at Lily who smiled back with a gleam in her bright green eyes as she looked at her friend.

"Alice, it's good to see you, you know," Lily answered brushing her hair out of her face lightly.

"Nice to see you too," Alice said gently, "you still seemed too excited about potions. Last year you couldn't stand it because we had to sit close to Severus, and now you're excited to be there? You're absolutely making no sense, and you've _been_ making no sense ever since last year."

"Well, I just sort of, grew up I suppose," she said, shrugging but hiding a soft blush.

Giving Lily a knowing smile she pressed on with her first question, "Potions is with the Slytherin's, why would you be so excited to see them? Or is it Slughorn, he adores you, remember?"

"It's neither for your information," Lily glared over at Alice, "it's just that it's at the first of the week, so that means we can get the class over and done with. I think it's the best setup we've so far gotten."

Emily laughed slightly, giving Lily a skeptical look, "we, still have Potions during the week probably, and that's going to be just as bad."

"You're so pessimistic Emily," she answered her eyes lighting up as a smile spread across her lips.

"Well, I'll see you two in class later. I need to go to Greenhouse three today for Herbology," Alice whispered in a gleeful voice, "bye you two."

"Bye Alice," Emily and Lily said at the same time, watching as she picked up her stuff and left out of the Great Hall.

Emily turned to Lily and sighed, "lets get to Charms, we've got Arthimancy after that, so it wont be a terrible morning to get through."

The two girls grabbed their things, and headed off towards to the third floor for their Charms lesson. Emily talked away happily, but Lily hardly heard her; her mind was skipping through the whole day to when she would finally see Severus again. Double Potions, it would be excellent to sit next to her old friend and work on the Potion recipes together. But what if someone else sat next to him before she got a chance too? No, she would be faster and sit next to him first, no matter what happened she'd get there before anyone else. Lily gave her head a little shake, why was she so determined to be close to Severus?

Lily hardly listened to her classes that morning, her thoughts kept turning to the class she wanted to be in the most. She could hear her professor's talking softly in the back of her mind, teaching her things she knew she needed to learn but yet wasn't soaking in. Her heart was pounding, longing, almost aching for Lunch to come so she would be closer to what she wanted. When the Lunch bell rang Lily eagerly left Arthimancy, her page that she normally took notes on empty, her quill dry, and her ink bottle securely corked. She knew Emily was watching her, worried about the fact that she hadn't been paying attention, but she really didn't care. _Let her look_, Lily thought savagely smiling, _why should it bother me what people think_? She ate her lunch quickly, not evening paying attention to what she was consuming, her eyes searching around for Severus, but never finding that familiar figure she had come to recognize since she was a little girl. Feeling slightly put out as she pushed away her plate of food, she turned to find Emily starring at her.

"Lily," Emily began uncertainly, "are you alright, I mean you didn't take any notes in any of our classes, not to mention you've kind of been spaced out, almost day dreaming rather then listening to the teachers…"

Lily shrugged lightly, "so, what's your point? I mean, you took notes didn't you?"

"Yes I did, and of course I'll let you borrow them, but you're still making me worry," Emily said at last, casting her eyes down to her plate of food.

Laughing slightly she grinned at Emily, "I'm fine, perfectly fine, I just want to go to Potions."

Emily looked up locking eyes with Lily, "what's so exciting about Potions, what's in Potions that you want so badly?"

"Nothing, I just want to get the class over and done with," Lily lied, her green eyes sparkling. She grabbed her books from under the table, and stood up gracefully, her hair flowing down her back in wavy sheets. "Look, I'll see you down in the Dungeons for class I want to be early I need to ask Professor Slughorn about some things." Lily said, watching Emily nod slightly and took off immediately out of the hall. She hadn't gotten far when James suddenly cut across her path. She froze and tried to go around him, but he countered by stepping to the side. Sighing, she stood there irritated and glaring at James whom was smiling happily.

"What do you want, I need to get to Potions early," Lily asked coolly, her eyes watching James carefully.

"I don't want anything, I just want to know what's so bad about me that you obviously hate." James stated shrugging.

Lily starred at him dumbfounded, "you stopped me for that?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that Miss Prefect?"

"No… But, why do you want to know? I would think that, well… I'm not sure, I suppose I would think that you would want information on how to get into an illegal corridor or into a room you're not suppose to get into."

"Lily if I wanted to get into something, I could do that without your help," James laughed, watching her green eyes fill with confusion and curiosity at the same time.

"Fine, you want to know what I don't like about you," Lily stated calmly, "for starters you're a show off. Secondly you're quite annoying when you're with your fan girls; you get into too much trouble, tease innocent people and embarrass them. Not to mention you mess up your hair on purpose, and you've got the attitude of one who wants to be the center of attention all the time… I'm sorry James, but you really aren't my type, and I don't see me ever going out with you."

Lily moved around James, walking silently away as James began making a mental list of things to do. Lily didn't look back to see if anyone was following her, she just kept going. Her thoughts were dancing around James for some reason, but they weren't dancing with her heart. James was ignorant, stubborn, and a prankster, and frankly she didn't was to waste her time getting to know someone and get her heart broken. It wasn't worth her time and energy, but then again at the same time, he could be rather interesting. His talents were rather amusing, even if they got him into more trouble then what was nescarry, but he still held no place in her heart. Her hear had been stolen by someone so unlikely that… What was she saying? Her heart wasn't stolen, she was innocent, wild and free, she was a girl that was basking in streaming sunlight, slowly transforming into a young woman. She walked down the cold stone steps down to the dungeons, feeling herself becoming free and innocent all over again, just like the first day she had met Severus. She had been so young, she had been nine years old, and he had come so unexpectedly into her life. Her best friend, her other self, exposing a part of her she hadn't known was there and he had released her to allow her to fly openly, to reach a goal that he didn't see for him but for her. He had always cared for her, and now she realized just how much she meant to him.

She stopped at the door of the Potions classroom, and sat down on the hard, cold, lonely stone floor. Pulling out one of her books, she propped it open and started reading, keeping her face hidden behind it, absentmindedly pulling on a lock of her hair. She turned the pages slowly and carefully, her bangs falling into her eyes, her hands feeling numb and cold. A tingle ran up her spine, and she lowered her book, looking around the corridor for a sight of anyone that was in her class. The silence pressed in on her, and she stood up, her book falling out of her grasp. It clattered to the floor, where it lay with its pages turning in a silent breeze that had never been there before. The wind picked at her hair, blowing it slightly to the side as she turned one way to find the place deserted. Feeling a presence behind her, she turned and covered her mouth as she let out a small scream and gasp as she came face to face with Severus.

He laughed at her frightened face as she lowered her hands and playfully slapped him on the shoulder, "it's not funny you terrified me Severus!"

"It was too funny," Severus laughed smiling at Lily through his sheets of black hair.

"Oh, you're so," Lily started then cut off, "just forget it, it wasn't funny, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry Lily, please find it in your heart to forgive me," Severus teased, picking up her book that lay on the floor.

Lily wanted to smack him again but refrained and stated, "ha ha ha, very funny Severus."

"Thank you, I pride myself on being the first one to scare Lily Evans out of her skin," Severus grinned handing over her book.

"Thanks," Lily said, taking her book from Severus' hands and thrusting it into her bag. She sat down on the floor again, this time Severus joining her.

"What are you thinking?"

"hm?" Lily asked, glancing at her friend.

Severus smiled suspiciously at her, "you're thinking about something, so get on with it, what are you thinking about?"

"I---I'm not really sure Sev."

"You haven't used that nickname in a while, what's wrong, is it James again?"

"Yeah, a little… I suppose it's just," Lily cut off as the sound of footsteps broke through their conversation. Lily and Severus heads turned to gaze at the stairs as three boys came down, talking and laughing. Lily opened her mouth in shock and looked away recognizing them as Slytherins, and realizing how bad it must look for Severus to be talking to her, a mudblood. Severus stood up and walked away from Lily, going over to his friends, and started talking to them with a glance in Lily's direction every once in a while. Lily just kept her eyes down cast, not daring to look up at her friend.

The other students for the class were coming down the steps now, and Lily knew there would be no other chance to talk to him unless she could somehow sit next to him in class. Emily was there by her side, and soon Alice and a couple of other girls. She spotted James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter through the crowd of students, and then Professor Slughorn waddling down to them. Some of the girls giggled, as Slughorn opened the door for them, and he allowed his students to file in through the class. Severus sat down near the front of the classroom and Lily smiled happily seeing that his friends were sitting away from him. Picking up her courage she walked forward and sat down next to Snape, pulling out her books and looking quite content at sitting there. Snapes mouth fell open at this sudden display as he starred at Lily, who was looking happy, perky, and unusually unlike herself. She was almost glowing, and there wasn't much light in that dungeon, yet there she was shinning out before him. He shook his head, trying to push any previous feelings he had had for Lily out of his head. He didn't love her, and yet… He stopped thinking about it as Remus and James sat down across from them, starring at Lily's display of happiness radiating out from her. Severus slumped in his chair knowing there would be no way in a dream he would be able to talk to her now.

"Settle down, the lot of you," Slughorn said, entering the room, and shutting the door behind him. "Right, well don't expect this class to be easy, because you're here to learn the advance artworks of potion making, and it's not going to be easy. I have had students leave this classroom crying, and that's saying something." Several girls giggled, as he pressed on, "this is why during this year of class you'll be partnered up with the person sitting next to you. So go ahead and get acquinted to the person sitting beside you, go on now, and don't be shy."

Lily looked gleefully over at Severus, a bright gleam in her eyes which made him shiver. He looked over at James, who glared at him angrily and jealously back at him, which made him sink down slightly in his seat. Lily didn't seem to notice though, as she sat there, folding her arms and smiling like she had planned the whole thing. She wasn't boasting, no, it was more called overwhelming happiness at being able to talk to someone who seemed like a looser but was so special at the same time. Slughorn continued, after coughing a bit, "now these will be your permanent partner for the rest of year, so I'd get used to it, you'll be working on assignments together. Now, if you'll please take out your text books, we'll be starting with a small quiz, and then be reading up on some things."

Lily smiled at Severus, who sort of returned her smile with a light grimace. He sunk even lower in his seat, his greasy hair hanging over the back of chair. Lily waited patiently for the quiz papers, and as soon as she got hers, she took to it immediately. Snape merely gulped, and started slowly on it, speeding up as he got started, while James shot him nasty looks between questions. It wasn't fair, James thought, he got almost everything he wanted, and then the one girl he loved more then himself, whom he wanted to have in his arms was permanent Potion partners with the slimy grease ball. But nobody seemed to care, or even notice other then himself, Lily, who seemed to him more thrilled about it then she should, and Snape himself.

Lily put down her quil silently, pulling out her potions book and reading for the remainder of the time she had left. Severus soon finished after her, watching her with wide eyes that simply said: how-do-you-do-it? Lily didn't seem to notice this look, which was lucky considering that she probably would have answered it with her own look. An hour passed before Professor Slughorn told the class to put down their quils, and to pass their papers to the center of the table.

Professor Slughorn cleared his throat, "well, I will grade these shortly, now for today's lesson, I want someone to tell me a cure for poisons, and who ever can tell me will get an automatic A on their quiz."

Lily's hand went into the air, along with several others. Severus timidly put up his hand, as Slughorn looked around the room for an eager face. "Lily, do share you're insight," he said in his large voice, watching several hands go down, and a few disappointed faces.

Lily blushed slightly, "you could use a common potion, such as the Poison-Antidote Potion."

"You could, miss Evans," Slughorn answered, "but that takes time to brew, unless you carry bottles of Poison-Antidote everywhere you go."

Lily hung her head softly, looking as if she was slightly confused that her answer hadn't been exactly what he had been looking for. Snape opened his book, picking up a random quil, and wrote something quickly on the page of his potions book. The question was easy enough to understand, all you needed to do was use a Bezoar stone which they had learned about in first year. But it didn't matter Professor Slughorn was talking again, about the potion on the page he had written on. How stupid could he possibly get? He rolled his eyes as he began writing instructions on the board, and everyone else started getting up to get their supplies to make their potion.

"Sev, aren't you coming?" Lily asked, turning to look at him with a quil in his hand and his page turned to the middle of his book with scribbled handwriting on it.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Snape answered, getting up, and stumbling over his own robes causing several sniggers from a few of the Gryffindors.

Lily smiled, and walked away towards the cupboards, bending down to get her supplies that she knew she would need. Severus watched her for several long seconds, then pulled his eyes away and started washing his hands in the icy cold water. Lily grabbed the ingredients, and put them on the table then joined Severus by the washing basin. The silence was death like between them, like neither one knew what to say or what to do next. Lily's mind raced happily, but the words some how got lost when trying to come out of her mouth. Both friends walked back to their table, and Lily swiftly started setting up their supplies so they could get their work done. Snape and Lily worked in silence as the minutes ticked by, leaving a hollow, empty, and silence in their hearts. Cutting the ingredients, heating up the cauldron, and concentrating on getting their potion correct, shoving things into the hot liquid which had turned a beautiful shade of turquoise.

The time went off suddenly in the front of the class causing several students to jump at the sound. Professor Slughorn stood up and cleared his throat, "well then, put your potions into some corked bottles and bring them up. I'll grade these in the next couple of days, and you'll get your final grade when I see you all next time. For homework, please write me a full essay on Healing Potions."

"I--- I'll just clean up then," Severus said quietly, starting to awkwardly clean up the mess they had made.

"Okay," Lily said, grabbing a bottle and pouring some of their potion inside of it. She walked towards the front of the room, with the tiny bottle in her hands. Snape starred after her, his eyes containing an odd longing for what she could possibly give him. A burning feeling to his finger brought him out of his revere as he pulled back his hand to find that he had stuck it in the flames. _Smooth_, thought Severus, as he sucked on the wound and using his wand to turn down the flames. As he began to clear away the cauldron, a familiar sneering blonde face came in front of his.

"Hello Lucious, what's up?" Severus asked, still sucking on his finger slightly.

"Well, remember what we wanted to do to the Gryffindors last year? The slept in the wrong dorm plan? It's set for Saturday… It's brilliant, they'll all freak." Lucious hissed in an undertone.

Severus raised his eyebrows, his eyes gleaming, "really, why didn't you guys tell me sooner?"

"Well, we didn't want that Mudblood from Gryffindor over hearing our plan," Lucious said, smirking at Severus.

"Oh, right… Well, I'll catch up to you guys when the bell rings so you all can fill me in, all right?" Severus asked, smiling back at his friend.

Lucious nodded, "all right, but make sure that Mudblood doesn't pull you back, all right?"

Lucious turned quickly and walked to where several Slytherins were huddled together, whispering delightedly. Snape quickly cleared the cauldron, and other supplies and knives, putting them away in their proper places. He returned to the table to find Lily waiting there, holding her books in her arms, and her book bag slung across her shoulder. Her eyes were cast down, her hand slowly playing with a strand of her soft, auburn red, locks. She looked up sideways at Snape, almost as if she could see it in his eyes what he had seen of her, and how he was looking at her in the way someone would if they loved them. The bell rang, and Severus walked around Lily swiftly, scarred to look into her green eyes, afraid that those eyes would see that he truly loved those eyes. He ran and caught up with his friends, exiting the class last of all.

Lily stood rooted to the spot then ran to catch up to Snape, feeling herself being pushed and jostled into the crowd of students wanting to get to lunch. She could see his retreating form, walking away from her as she got out into the hall, and froze, starring after him, thinking of the way their eyes had met yet again. He was talking to the same Slytherins that she knew were planning to become Death Eaters, she recognized them by a mere glance. "Sev," Lily called softly, as the last of the students walked around her, leaving her standing alone and forgotten in the corridor. She smiled, as her eyes watered with tears, and an icy breeze blew through her hair.

**Okay, so what do you think? I'm sorry it took me so long, but the good news is that I know what chapter 4 is going to be, and I know what's going to happen. I've been having a pretty hard time writing, and I school started, so It's been hard to adjust to everything. But** **here is the chapter, and I'll get chapter 4 up soon. **

**Hermione-Hermyown**


End file.
